cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragwizard, Naoise/@comment-27780191-20170807015256/@comment-27780191-20170807022648
Only bad part about it is the fact that ritual is hard to get first stride, not hard but at least not easy and not guaranteed. That's the problem with a few of the new cards in this set, but that new g guard is looking pretty good atm. And if you use the right cards, ritual isnt too hard to get first stride. So as of now im prob gonna take out a few cards but just built a new deck today and want opinion on it cause so far on cfa its pretty good, although it may not be all unique 1xdoomed 4x pbdd 2xsbd 2xaur 1xcarnivore 1xogma 1x sp g guard 2x ritual g guard 1x resist g guard 1x GB8 4x Vort 4x Luard 4x Darksaga 2x Macha 2x Blaster Dark Spirit 4x Hoel 2x Charon 2x Knies 3x Kahedin 2x Branven 4x Karma 9crit (including Belial) 3x Howl Owl 4x OG heal 1x Fullbau Diablo Now ik this deck really seems crazy but just hear me out. First, I was just trying to make a Diablo/Blaster deck for fun ya know? Because, a. just was tired of losing with Luard based decks, and b. was really winning with luard consistently enough, even against randoms on cfa which was a normal luard based deck with claret as back up. First thing i noticed after building a Diablo with current sp cards was the fact that Blaster and Vort don't mix well, I couldn't use Charon with aura first stride with vort, neither could Fulbau ***Diablo****. Next, i noticed Blaster Dark Diablo himself was not great first ride majority of the time, Like i couldn't use any on stride skills at all first or 2nd stride beside the free stride somewhat but I usually have another G3 in hand. So I completely ditched Blaster Dark Diablo all together though I kept Charon and Fullbau Diablo just dropped Charon to 2 because can only use it for Spectral. In case you didn't notice, Spectral is what this deck is based around. So my playstyle is usually defensive and I noticed Luard was pretty good defensive wise but offensive kinda sucked, all you can really rely on is Spectral Duke which is usually calling what you can to use him, most luard decks run a few hoel and kahedin but with vort as heart it just makes them unbeatable (metaphorically speaking) So Spectral/Vort is pretty offensive like I said earlier, and Luard is defensive, but what if I need defense while on Vort, that's where howl owl and Knies comes in. So in the end if I ride vort, the defense is good and the offense is great, and if I ride luard defense is great and the offense is good, it's a win-win in my book. Karma Collector can be debatable but so far I have never regret running him, same with Fullbau Diablo, but a lot of sp starters aren't the best (except David) so running any really doesn't bother me just I have grown on fullbau. So I plan on taking out Macha and putting in this card. I definitely try to ride Vort over Luard and will ride luard later on if nearing deck out. Now, this deck may already be out there, but I haven't done research on what is the top sp deck being used atm so this is all me. Any thoughts? edit: there now its not as long lol